die Farbe Weiß
by klein Eli
Summary: Nun ja, mal wieder ein Short Cut von mir über Ginny. Der Krieg ist vorüber, und die Kälte hat sich eingenistet. Lest einfach, dann wisst ihr mehr!


Okay da bin ich mal wieder! Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich mal bei "Erinnerungen" weiter schreiben, aber des kommt noch, denn zur Zeit schwirrt mir des hier im Kopf um her und da es ein Short Cut wird, kann ich ja ruhig schon mal den ersten Teil on stellen! ich hoffe euch gefällt er und nehmt ihn als Überbrückung für "Erinnerungen" :)

Wie immer gehört nichts mir, außer die Idee, und für die bekomm ich kein Geld.

**ooOoo**

**Weiß wie Schnee**

Lange saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum. In eine Decke eingehüllt hatte sie es sich in einer versteckten Ecke in einem Sessel bequem gemacht. Der Kamin war gut zu sehen, noch vor ein paar Stunden hatten seine Flammen hier Gesicht erhellt und ihre Sommersprossen hatten mit dem Licht getanzt. Selbst die dunklen Augenringe waren verblasst. Doch nun hauchte nur noch die Glut im Kamin einen mystischen Schein in ihre Augen. Leer waren sie und rot von den vielen Tränen. Genauso rot wie es einst der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war. Doch dieser Gemeinschaftsraum war bunt. Es gab gelbe, grüne, rote und blaue Kissen, Sofas, Decken und Teppiche. So sieht es also aus wenn man die Häuser zusammen schließt, überlegte Ginny mit einem bitteren Lächeln im Gesicht. Es waren so wenige zurückgekommen, man bräuchte nur zwei, drei große Schlafsaale um alle unterzubringen. Jedoch hatte jeder Schüler sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, damit man sich erst recht allein fühlt, bemerkte Ginny spöttisch aber auch traurig in ihren Gedanken. Ginny fühlte sich einsam, hatte immer noch nicht den Tod ihres Vaters, der Zwillinge und Ron überwunden. Die Rothaarige wurde immer unzugänglicher, **s**prach kaum noch und zog sich meist in dunkle Ecken zurück. Ihre Mutter hatte schon Angst, sie würde wie Ron handeln und sich selbst umbringen. Er ist Harry und Hermine in den Tod gefolgt, zu schmerzhaft war sein Leben gewesen. Auch wenn Ginny wusste, das sie ihrer Mutter mit ihrem Benehmen wehtat, so fing sie doch an zu glauben, dass es für sie besser wäre zu gehen, einfach in den Tod zu flüchten. Ihre Augen starrten in die Glut und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie nur noch matt glomm. Kälte breitete sich im Raum aus und umfing Ginny und ihr Herz. Sie fühlte sich so leer, so ausgelaugt und der Schnee am Fenster zeigte ihr die Realität. Er fiel und würde immer fallen, egal ob Krieg war oder nicht. Seine Kälte umhüllte jeden, zeigte wie erbarmungslos diese Welt war. Der Schnee rieselte auf einen nieder, unaufhaltsam, und mit jeder Schneeflocke auf der Haut wurde man immer mehr von der kalten Realität eingehüllt.

‚Vielleicht erfriere ich ja bald, so tief wie ich im Schnee stecke' mit diesem Gedanken und einem traurigen Lächeln erhob sie sich und ließ die Decke an sich hinunter gleiten. Fasziniert schaute sie zu und als sie zu ihren Füßen lag, nahm Ginny die kalte Atmosphäre intensiver war. Immer mehr legte sie sich um das Mädchen, umschloss ihre Seele und dieser riesige, bunte Raum wurde ihr zu eng. Selbst jetzt strahlten noch die Farben im dämmrigen Licht der Glut, und es schien, als wollten sie alles überdecken, den Kummer und Schmerz wie die Einsamkeit, doch diese Farben waren falsch und schmerzten in den Augen. Man merkte sofort das sie nicht hierher gehörten, in diese schreckliche, kaputte Welt. Ginny wurde es zu eng, alles wurde ihr zu viel. Draußen rieselte der Schnee und zeigte die Wirklichkeit. Langsame Schritte trugen sie auf den Gang hinaus, schnellere Schritten den Gang hinunter, bei der große Treppe nahm sie immer gleich zwei Stufen, die Einganghalle durchquerte sie mit rasendem Herzen und auf dem Schulgelände überkam es sie. Das Blut dröhnte in ihren Ohren, ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust und Ginnys Schritte wurden immer schneller bis sie so fieberhaft durch den Schnee rannte und der Wind und die Schneeflocken ihr ins Gesicht schlugen. Beim Einatmen brannte ihr die kalte Luft im Rachen, und so langsam konnte sie nicht mehr. Der Schnee kühlte ihren erhitzten Körper nicht, selbst ihr Gesicht brannte heiß. Die Kraft schwand aus ihren Beinen und das Atmen fiel ihr immer schwerer, jedoch wollte Ginny nicht umkehren, selbst das Schulgelände war ihr zu eng, erdrückte fast ihr Inneres.

Aber die Steine unter dem Schnee sah sie nicht und so stolperte sie, fiel durch die schwere Luft in den abkühlenden Schnee und mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein.

Schwarz, alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und erlösend. Ohne Gefühle lag sie da, bewusstlos und in eine tiefe Dunkelheit versunken. Sie vernahm nicht, wie sich jemand neben sie kniete und sie aufhob. „Dummes Mädchen" wäre zu hören gewesen, hätte der Wind die Laute nicht sofort weggeweht.

ooOoo

so wie immer würd ich mich über einen Kommentar von eurer Seite freuen, damit ich auch so richtig ansporn bekomm und die Story weiter schreib. Ach, mal so als nebenbemerkung: in den nächsten Tagen kommt dann noch ne kurzgeschichte von mir rein, und die ist schon fertig. soll ich sie ganz on stellen oder mögt ihr sie in teilen haben?


End file.
